


Son

by A_Zap



Series: Stanuary 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Pines Family, father/son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Slowly, Stan's memories are beginning to come back and he can just manage to figure out what his relationships with these people are. Niece, nephew, brother. But what exactly is his relationship with Soos?





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net and Tumblr on Jan. 17, 2017. Written for the Stanuary Week 3 Prompt: Memories.

"Huh. So it sounds like we've been through a lot." Stan said, as Mabel flipped through the scrapbook to figure out what to show him next.

Their group was still centered around the armchair in the dilapidated Shack, and due to Mabel going over the first couple of weeks of this past summer, Stan felt like he was finally getting a handle on who he was. At the very least, he knew more than he did when he walked in, and more memories were tickling at the edges of his mind. His name was Stan. The two little kids were Dipper and Mabel and he was their Grunkle, whatever that was, but long story short, they were family. The pig was Waddles and was the bane of his existence, but he couldn't get rid of it because Mabel loved the little stinker. The other old guy was his… brother. Yeah, that sounded about right. That just left…

As Dipper and Mabel argued over what they should look at next, Stan turned his gaze to Soos.

He knew that Soos was his employee, the best one he'd ever had. After all, he could vaguely remember the guy… kid… man-child working for him. But at the same time, he could remember that just this past summer, Soos was at a lot of family events. He could also remember other things: graduation, a couple attempts at birthday parties, science fairs, sports events, some holiday shindig…

You wouldn't do all of those things with someone who's just an employee, right?

He tried to puzzle it out in his head, and didn't realize he was staring and frowning at Soos until the overgrown kid noticed and smiled at him.

"Something wrong, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, surprisingly chipper despite the circumstances. "Wait, is there something on my face." He patted his face, in search of something that wasn't actually there. Still, his words stopped the conversation among the other members of the family as they turned to look at Stan.

"Uh, why do you call me that?" Stan couldn't help but ask.

"Call you what?" He seemed truly confused at the question.

"'Mr. Pines.'" Stan pointed out. "I mean, aren't you my son, or something? It seems like a weird thing to call a parent."

Silence descended as everyone stared at him.

However, it was the only thing that made sense to Stan. That's why he'd be so involved in the kid's life. Plus, he was probably training him to take over this place, hence why he normally treated him like an employee and paid him.

Right?

"Uh…" Dipper seemed to be looking for the right words, while Ford looked just as confused, clearly unsure of the situation.

"Well," Mabel said, "you're not necessarily wrong…" There seemed to be a shine growing in her eyes as a grin began to grow.

Soos just seemed frozen in place, which really wasn't helping Stan's confusion.

Suddenly, a bit of memory trickled in and Stan blinked. "Oh, wait." He winced. "You live with your… Abuelita? Something like that? Probably shouldn't have – "

"Mr. Pines!" Soos burst into tears and swept him up into a huge bear hug.

Stan grunted at the force of the embrace and awkwardly, patted him on the back. "Oh, okay. I guess we're doing this." He grumbled a bit.

"Family hug!" Mabel declared, and she dragged her brother and his brother to wrap around Soos and Stan.

It still wasn't clear to Stan whether Soos was his son or not at that point.

However, as more memories came back to him over the next couple days, he came to a realization.

Stan smiled as he input the code to his personal safe (Dipper and Mabel's birthday, Soos's Birthday, and finally his and Ford's birthday). This was a safe that only he knew about, as even Gideon hadn't been able to locate it in a second hidden panel in his bedroom. Sitting in the stack of important papers in there, he pulled out adoption papers that were all filled out except for the final signatures and dates.

It was for one Soos Ramirez.

Though things technically weren't official, Stan really did have a son.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So the prompt for this week was Memories. I thought “Hey, with Stan’s memories scrambled, wouldn’t it be funny and yet sweet if he thought he was officially Soos’s Dad” (I mean, he totally is, but I want him to actually refer to himself as Soos’s dad). So this is the product. I need to write more about these two.


End file.
